The Fight Between Two
by Elreka-28
Summary: A new gril in the Fire Nation, catches the young fire princes eye. What dose Zuko do with this big secret he finds with this girl. READ AND FIND OUT


**AN: Well this is my first story no smut or bloody fighting seine for im only 13 and have never had any smut experence but i might add some bloody fighting scene in a ch. or to. I'm guessing it will tern out as a yelling/love story:3**

**Rated: T**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**The Fight Between Two**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting **

**On the way back to her new home in the fire nation. She had ran in to the Prince dropping all her book's not knowing this at the time that he was the prince she bowed and said that she was vary sorry and started walking again!!**

**The Prince was so stunned with how fast that girl could go. Then when he looked around he saw a book that read" The WaterBender Gide"then as he looked up and saw her turning the corner on Fire Ave. The Prince started to walk towards her, he thought she must have heard him for she was walking faster when then turning to Azoula Ave. He wondered why he didn't just told her to stop he had that power right?,Ya he was the Prince of the fire nation, he was Prince Zuko! Finally he yelled " STOP ", when he saw her not stopping then he yelled" I'M PRINCE ZUKO " she stopped dead in her track's. He started to jog up to her she would not let him see her face. Just as he was going to take a look she bowed deeply. Then as he looked at her amazed that one that lived on his sister's road was not at all a snob but yet vary... shy! He finally remembered she was still bowing and said "Oh, sorry I went into la la land there, you can stop bowing!" she looked up to see that same boy from before. He saw her eyes and then began to think how beautiful they were they were the color of blue and then some greenish black around the blue. She slowly studied the boy from his expensive clothes to his face just now noting that he had some kind of scare a burn of sorts. Reaching unknowingly toads it he stopped her, grabbing her hand from in front of his face. He then said "you should not try and touch things that are not meant to be toched"losining his grip and holding her wrist gently before saying "What is your name?", then she noted his voice was soft and genital like his touch just right then. He waved his other hand in front of her face. She saw something waving in front of her face and said "sorry" vary quiet then he said "it's ok if...you tell me your name" "m-my name? "yes your name!". She hesitated before saying in a vary vary quiet voice "my name is Elreka" he did not hear so he said "um can you tell me your name...please?" so she finally said "mynameisElreka, P-Prince... Zuko"so finally he said "Can you please speak up and talk at a normal rait"so she breathed seval times before saying at a normal rate"M-My name i-is**

**E-Elreka" "Zuko sighed out load, but then saw her face he was then noting that she was looking sadder then when he had first saw her "O-oh ya and you forgot your book"."What"she said in a vary unshyish way,"Ya you must not had picked it up when you ran into me! "Then when handed the book she said "Ya sorry about that, if you would please not tell anyone about this book or me for owning it in the Fire Nation "she bowed and said that she needed to get home. When she was done unexpecdintly he said "Can I walk you home", she stopped for the second time that day for him. Then she turned around slightly with hate in her eyes and asked, "Are you a fire bender". He was shocked at this question but said, "yes" as soon as he said that she turned and started walking again. Then he said in a vary unkind way "Why dose it matter if I am a fire bender ". She stopped dead in her tracks for a third time that day, Zuko looked at her and saw her fist going white he ran up to her and took her fist in his hand and started pulling her hand out of a fist and checking if she had gone into the flesh of her palm. Then he said "ok, looks like you did not dig into your palm so your hand will be fine" she just now noting that he was still holding her hand then she said as she pulled her hand away "you said it was fine didn't you "yes but still I might be wrong besides your hand is still white "That always happens sense I moved hear" "Why?" "I don't know maybe the whole tempter change!! ".Zuko was confused but then as he noted the clothes she was wearing weren't from the fire nation but from one of the water tribe's till he finally asked, "What water tribe did you say you came from?"Oh I come from th-... the fire nation". Finally she had to look at her clock and saw that it was 1:30pm and her brother got out of school in 30 minute She had to tell him that she had to going, starting to run with her hands on her bag that held the books. He started to run after her and as he got to her house it looked a little strange one window had a pair of pants and another had a pair of shorts. The shorts were blue when he looked over to see what shade the pants were he saw they were red. He knocked at the door knowing she was home, he knocked on it again getting mad. The door whipped open and Elreka saying she heard them the first time. He looked at her noting in the past 10-minute's she could get in to a apron and get flour on her face. Then she said "I have no time for this my brother will be home any minute and he'll be hungry so just take off your shoes and come find the kitchen ill be in there" he had no time to say anything but after taking off his shoes he walked around and said "nice home you have hear "thanks I tidy up best I can!...Oh SHIT "What" "Well I forgot to get the ramen for dinner and were out of chop sticks" "oh that might be bad if you did not have me to save the day" "huh, your save the day "starts to giggle and Zuko say's "hear how about this you write down what you need and if I can get them back hear before your brother, I get to chose something from you" "ok, deal" After writing down three things she let him go. Minute's later Zuko was back with some chopsticks beef and chicken ramen "hay how bout you stay for lunch?" Elerka said. Zuko said "ya ok if its ok with your brother, oh and can I get my reword please" he said with an evil smile, Elerka said with a mad/sad voice "ya what do you wont, a kiss, my money, my home, well what" "I was just going to ask for the truth and no saying your from the fire nation all I wont to know is what WATER tribe you came from the north, south, east, west" "o-oh sorry it just a lot of people crushing on me it's really making it hard to go to school, I come from the- "the sound of the door opening and closing "Hay, Elreka I'm home what are we eating for lunch? "A male voice yelled. Elreka yelled back "were having pizza and we have a guest,".**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**AN: I really do own Elreka and she has dirty blond with some red in it. She has size B-C u knows, she is about 5.2 feet tall and has a thin but curvy waste. I do not own Haru my older brother dose. We do not own any of the avatar characters!!(Just all the CD's)! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
